The Prelude of Peril
The Prelude of Peril is a case featured in Criminal Case as the first case of the game, and as a result, it is the first case of the game's World Edition. Plot The player was gladly welcomed to the International Crime Police Organization after being inducted via their work in cities in the past. The player was told that they were to patrol in the ICPO's main headquarters: New York. Agent Immanuil Cherenkov and detective Vaishnavi Kumaran were assigned as the partners for the players as they solved international crimes. Immanuil then decided to show the player around New York. Unfortunately, Mayor Skye Rollins of New York was found on the busy streets of the city, stabbed through the heart. At the Grand Central Terminal, her murder weapon was found, a carving knife. Soon, her killer was revealed to be bar owner Melissa Fontaine. When Immanuil and the player apprehended Melissa, she refused to confess, until enough evidence was shown. She then bowed down to the player, telling that she was hired to kill the mayor of New York, as she was deemed to be a threat by a group called "The Ringmasters", a group responsible for all the terror in the world. Melissa revealed that if she slew Mayor Rollins, then she would not suffer "the drastic repercussions". She then was sent to Judge Monique Bellerose. Judge Bellerose was not lenient with the sentence, as she believed that the Ringmaster group posed a threat to the entire world. She said that Melissa could have lived a normal, happy life had she not slain the mayor of New York. The judge told that if Melissa didn't want to suffer "drastic repercussions", she should not have been a member of the Ringmasters in the first place. Melissa was ordered a sentence of 40 years in jail with no chance of parole. Following the trial, Chief Harris Matthews told that his co-chief Callum Maxwell was kidnapped while the two were patrolling the streets of the metropolis. Cherenkov and the player started the kidnapping investigation by asking what had happened, in which Matthews replied by saying that they were walking near the scene of the murder investigation where someone with a mask ran and took Maxwell's hand and rushed off with him. This seemed rather suspicious, although he admitted that Chief Maxwell appeared rather willing to accept the stranger's hand. The remaining chief noted that Callum's glasses had a tracking device that held connection to Callum's phone. If either were found, then Callum's location would be revealed. Eventually, the chief's phone was found, revealing that Callum was at the Niagara Falls. The team immediately went there. Stats Victim *'Skye Rollins' (found stabbed through the heart) Murder Weapon *'Carving Knife' Killer *'Melissa Fontaine' Suspects The Profile *The suspect eats sushi. The Appearance *The suspect wears green. *The suspect has long hair. The Profile *The suspect uses petroleum jelly. The Appearance *The suspect wears green. The Profile *The suspect uses petroleum jelly. *The suspect eats sushi. The Appearance *The suspect wears green. The Profile *The suspect uses petroleum jelly. *The suspect eats sushi. The Appearance *The suspect wears green. *The suspect has long hair. The Profile *The suspect uses petroleum jelly. *The suspect eats sushi. The Appearance *The suspect has long hair. Killer's Profile *The killer uses petroleum jelly. *The killer eats sushi. *The killer has A+ blood type. *The killer wears green. *The killer has long hair. Crime Scenes Steps Chapter 1 *Investigate Busy Streets. (Clues: Victim's Body, Victim's Purse; New Suspect: Harvey Rollins) *Autopsy Victim's Body. (18:00:00; Attribute: The killer uses petroleum jelly) *Notify Harvey Rollins of his mother's death. (Prerequisite: Play Busy Streets as a task) *Examine Victim's Purse. (Result: Subway Tickets; New Crime Scene: Grand Central Terminal) *Investigate Grand Central Terminal. (Clues: Lanyard, Soggy Files, Carving Knife; Murder Weapon registered: Carving Knife; Prerequisite: Subway Tickets found) *Examine Lanyard. (Result: Hairs) *Examine Hairs. (New Suspect: Nathan Chester) *Talk to Nathan Chester which train the victim used to travel. (Prerequisite: Hairs identified under microscope) *Examine Soggy Paper. (Result: Fingerprints) *Examine Fingerprints. (New Suspect: Scott Lockwood) *Talk to Scott about the files in his briefcase. (Prerequisite: Fingerprints identified) *Analyze Carving Knife. (09:00:00; Attribute: The killer eats sushi) *Go to Chapter 2. (No stars) Chapter 2 *Examine Broken Device. (Result: Dictaphone; Available after unlocking Chapter 2) *Analyze Dictaphone. (03:00:00; New Crime Scene: Statue of Liberty) *Investigate Statue of Liberty. (Clues: Surveillance Camera, Torn Brochure; Prerequisite: Dictaphone analyzed) *Examine Surveillance Camera. (Result: Surveillance Camera) *Analyze Surveillance Camera. (12:00:00; New Suspect: Melissa Fontaine) *Talk to Melissa Fontaine about arguing with the victim. (Prerequisite: Surveillance Camera analyzed) *Examine Torn Brochure. (Result: Brochure; New Suspect: Eloise Matthews) *Talk to Eloise Matthews about writing the travel guide for New York. (Prerequisite: Brochure restored) *Investigate Terminal Clock. (Clues: Faded Scroll, Locked Phone, Bloody Rag; All tasks before must be completed) *Examine Faded Scroll. (Result: Will) *Analyze Will. (06:00:00) *Talk to Harvey Rollins about being disowned. (Prerequisite: Will analyzed) *Examine Locked Phone. (Result: Call History) *Talk to Nathan Chester about his true relations to the victim. (Prerequisite: Phone unlocked) *Examine Bloody Rag. (Result: Blood Sample) *Analyze Blood Sample. (12:00:00; Attribute: The killer has A+ blood type) *Go to Chapter 3. (No stars) Chapter 3 *Investigate Sidewalk. (Clues: The Chief's Bag, Dirty Plate. Faded Article; Available after unlocking Chapter 3) *Examine The Chief's Bag. (Result: Photo) *Examine Photo. (Result: Eloise Matthews on Photo) *Talk to Eloise about being the chief's sister. (Prerequisite: Eloise identified) *Examine Dirty Plate. (Result: Food Residue) *Analyze Food Residue. (09:00:00) *Talk to Melissa about the poison in the dish. (Prerequisite: Food Residue analyzed) *Examine Faded Article. (Result: Article Headline) *Talk to Scott Lockwood about his accusations towards the victim. (Prerequisite: Article Headline revealed) *Investigate Lady Liberty's Torch. (Clues: Handkerchief, Ashtray; All tasks before must be completed) *Examine Handkerchief. (Result: Fibers) *Analyze Fibers. (09:00:00; Attribute: The killer wears green) *Examine Ashtray. (Result: Hairs) *Analyze Hairs. (15:00:00; Attribute: The killer has long hair) *Take care of the killer now! *Go to Worldly Affairs. (No stars) Worldly Affairs *Talk to Eloise Matthews. (Available after unlocking Worldly Affairs) *Investigate Grand Central Terminal. (Clue: Dirty Album; Prerequisite: Talk to Eloise Matthews) *Examine Dirty Album. (Result: Dirt vacuumed off Family Album) *Return the photo album back to Eloise. (Reward: I ♥ New York Shirt; Prerequisite: Dirt vacuumed off Family Album) *Investigate Busy Streets. (Clue: Glove; Available after unlocking World Affairs) *Examine Glove. (Result: Insignia) *See if Scott Lockwood knows what the insignia is. (Reward: 20,000 Coins; Prerequisite: Insignia revealed) *Tell the chief of your progress. (Reward: Burger; All tasks before must be completed) *Investigate Lady Liberty's Torch. (Clue: Callum's Phone; Prerequisite: Talk to Harris Matthews) *Examine Callum's Phone. (Result: Callum's Phone) *Analyze Callum's Phone. (15:00:00) *Move on to the next crime! (1 star) Category:All Fanmade Cases